


Photograph. (Kageyama Tobio)

by romeromeere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeromeere/pseuds/romeromeere
Summary: After the Inarizaki vs Karasuno game, Kageyama finds you writing up a report on the game on a balcony.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Tobio Kageyama/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Photograph. (Kageyama Tobio)

**Author's Note:**

> F! READER.  
> HQ!! SEASON FOUR PART TWO FINALE SPOILERS.

**“UNDERDOGS: KARASUNO CROWS TOPPLE INARIZAKI** FOXES,” your title read. Underneath sat stacks of neatly organized paragraphs, their flow only interrupted by the occasional freeze frame photo — the ones you took on the sidelines of the game. 

Today was filled to the brim with chaos and excitement alike. You adored watching the boys play, but in the hours following the game, you got busy; for Karasuno’s newspaper, you needed to summarize the game in near perfect fashion, then upload your work to the website as soon as you finished. You spent most of the game and bus ride to the motel scribbling notes and ideas in your notebook, and when you arrived, you found a quiet space on a balcony, settled down, and continued your piece. 

Now, you sat crisscross on the thick, concrete railing, face illuminated by the subtle blue light of the screen. You nibbled at your bottom lip as your eyes scanned the screen for any imperfections that you could correct before you hit _publish_. 

None of the paragraphs rubbed you the wrong way— the structure was organized, the diction was colorful, and you were proud of what you created in only two hours. That being said, there was something about the images that seemed wrong to you.

You sighed, closing your eyes as you lowered your screen. You rubbed your knuckles against your eyelids, inhaling a wisp of some of that cool, night air. 

Being the sports journalist for Karasuno’s boys volleyball team was an amazing experience, but it sure was a hustle. 

“Hey.”

You looked up, seeing Kageyama — who your articles dubbed, Karasuno’s ‘Sovereign Setter’ — peeking his head in through the doorway. 

“Hey,” you grinned, waving him over.

Kageyama stepped onto the balcony, sliding the door shut behind him. “How’s the article?”

“You know me so well,” you snickered, lifting your now-black screen with two fingers. “It’s almost done.” You typed in your password, and soon the article was again plastered across your screen. Your eyes were immediately drawn to the pictures. Were they off in their formatting, or did the pictures not match the player the paragraphs next to them discussed? 

You lifted your chin. Those were all questions you finally had someone to ask.

“I’m glad you’re here, actually.” You set your laptop aside, reaching for your bag to search for your camera. “Can you help me with something?”

*

For the next few minutes, Kageyama was your assistant as you tapped through your camera roll, asking him formatting questions and which pictures he liked best in general. He helped the best he could, answering your questions as truthfully as possible. 

All of the pictures were very high quality; he was impressed, even though he had seen your photography before in past articles. When you reached the end of your camera roll, he stilled.

“What?” You looked at him, grinning playfully. “Photo shy?”

“No,” he rebelled, even though he had barely heard what you said. His eyes were focused on the camera screen, on which was a photo of him, arched in a jumping serve. His palm was just barely touching the ball, body arched in a C shape, with legs curled up behind him. 

It was so... well done. Of course, the photos of the other players were of the same high quality, but the ones of him seemed more professionally taken. Crisp, even. Unlike the other ones you showed him, there were barely any imperfections — no blurred spots and no demented facial expressions. They were all taken with extreme care — maybe a little more than the other ones. It was the slightest detail; being an observant setter, he took notice. Knowing you had the same quality as a habit of being an aspiring journalist, he couldn’t help but wonder if you noticed too. 

Kageyama found his face warm.

You set a hand on his forearm, lurching him from his daze. “Are you okay?” 

He swallowed. Finally, after many silent moments, he managed, “These pictures are cool.” 

“Thank you,” you smiled. “It helps that you’re very photogenic.” 

He tilted his head, confused. You chuckled at his expression, then elaborated, “meaning, you look good in photos. You’re so focused when you play, it’s hard not to want to capture that.”

Kageyama let himself grin a bit. “Are you?”

You blinked. “Hmm?”

He uncrossed his arms again and leaned forward. “Are you photogenic?”

You pursed your lips. “I don’t know. I don’t take many pictures of myself.”

“Let’s find out, then.” Kageyama reached for your camera and clicked off the camera roll, sending the device to its default photography mode.

Kageyama heard you snicker beside him as he raised the camera, shifting it around so that the lens faced you two. You slipped your arm through his free one. For the briefest of moments, he tensed up, but since he didn’t want you to pull away, he forced himself to relax. 

_Click. ___

____

____

He lowered the camera, meeting your gaze. He stilled — the bright light in your eyes that complimented the upward curve of your lips was almost too much for him to handle. He’d seen you smile plenty of times before, but he had only ever seen you smile like this when you were looking at him.

_Is this a dream?_ Then, he remembered what he wanted to do: check the picture. Your arm didn’t disentangle from his as he thumbed through your camera roll and ultimately found the picture. 

He tilted the screen towards you. “You are.”

You glanced at the photo briefly before upturning your gaze to him and raising your eyebrows. “Hm?”

His heart pounded; he hoped that wasn’t that noticeable when you were flush against his side. “You’re photogenic, too.”

Again, there it was — your smile, the one that outshone the sun. He looked away before he could fall into another daze, neck growing warm. 

At that moment, he noticed your extremely close proximity to him. You seemed to realize it too, because you swallowed and looked away, eyes occupied by the neon signs of fellow motels lining the street. A second later, and to his slight disappointment, you slipped your arm from his and took back your camera. The chilly air hit his forearm at the absence of your touch. 

You cleared your throat, adjusting your shirt’s collar. “You never picked a photo of yourself that you liked.”

The sliding door shot open. You both jumped.

A figure in the door leaned back into the hallway. “Found ’em!”

Kageyama let out a small exhale. It was only Hinata. 

The ginger, clad in only a white t-shirt and sweatpants, stepped out onto the balcony. As soon as the night’s chill breeze hit him, he rubbed his bare arms and stepped back inside. He was about to walk off when he turned back once more. “Oh! Daichi says to go to bed. Both of you.”

Kageyama nodded, heading to the door. When he didn’t see you doing the same, he turned to find you crouched next to the ledge, packing up your belongings. Kageyama paused in the doorway, waiting. As he did, he felt Hinata’s curious eyes on him, trying to figure him out. Kageyama wanted to send him a glare, but your calm presence — and the way you easily set his turmoiled mind at peace — stopped him.

When you finished, you threw your bag over your shoulder and made for the door. You took one last breath of the cool air, then ducked inside. Kageyama followed, sliding the door shut behind you. 

A rush of heavy, steamy air — _probably from the saunas, _the boy conjectured — fogged the air of the hallway. It wasn’t that far of a contrast from the heat still on his face. Hopefully, it would be an adequate explanation for his pink-hued features — something he knew Tsukishima would comment on.__

____

____

You were already walking down the hallway when Kageyama caught your attention once more. “(Y/N)?”

You turned back, forehead raised questioningly. 

“About the pictures…” Kageyama scratched the back of his neck. “I like the last one.”

You snickered, eyes crinkling and cheeks swelling. “Me too.”

*

After a quick “night!” from both parties, you both went your separate ways for the night. The walk back to the girl’s room felt like a dream, and before long, you were taking gentle steps into the space and sliding the door closed. Your goal was to try not to wake your friends, but since both Yachi and Kiyoko were awake and talking, you dropped the act. 

“Hey, (Y/N),” Kiyoko greeted, folding her knees underneath her. “How’s the article?” 

“It’s good, almost finished.” You set your bag on the ground, sinking onto a cot beside it. “I had a visitor.”

Yachi ooo-ed. “Who was it?”

You remained silent as you thumbed to the end of your camera's record. Wordlessly, you propped the screen up toward your friends. 

Both leaned forward. As soon as she got a good look, Yachi gawked, snatching up the camera. Kiyoko leaned over, covering her mouth as she examined the picture with wide eyes. 

“You two are very comfortable with each other,” the third year commented after a few moments. “Are you sure you aren’t dating?”

You grinned giddily, then recalled the scene to them, trying and failing not to gush.

“Oh, that’s so cute!” Yachi squealed when you finished, covering her heart with her hands. 

Kiyoko was smiling faintly, too. “That’s so sweet. I can tell he likes you a lot.”

Your face grew warm. “Really?”

“Yes!” Yachi threw her hands up. “He called you photogenic, which is pretty much beautiful!”

“Oh, c’mon. Stop.” You shrugged it off before some hopeful thoughts could take root. Unfortunately, they already had. “I’m going to bed.”

You three exchanged some final comments, then tucked yourselves away for the night. 

*

_In their dreams, both returned to the balcony. The scene was more or less the same, with a chilly breeze and relaxed vibe, but there were tangible zigzags of excitement bouncing through the air that mimicked the heartbeats of either party. They both dreamed peaceful visions of each other, young excitement building until the boy gained enough courage to reach out and take the girl’s hand._

__

__

_She met his eyes and smiled. It was contagious, and he soon found himself emulating her._

__

__

_She inched closer until she could rest her head on his shoulder. Together, they watched the stars dance across the sky until the night gave way to a rising sun, a new day, a new beginning._

__

__

_Funny how something as passionate as young love can be stirred by a single photograph._


End file.
